


Lights Please

by narutogod123



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapters will be short at first, Hinata will be Seme, I edited the first three chapters should be ok to read now, M/M, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, adventures will happen, if you didn't know by now I love to tease my readers with cliffhangers, time to work my on my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was drunk one night and slept with a random guy. Well he thought so at first, turns out it's a man of great influence around the world. The man he had sex with was Nagito Komeada one of the richest men on earth. ( AU! (Seme) Hinata X Komeada, Yaoi), Rating may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : The chapters will be short for awhile, they will be longer later when I feel up to writing more. On the bright side I will have an updating schedules for my stories now. For this story every Saturday I will update. Hope to see you then!

A man stands in front an open window looking at the gray skies while smoking a cigarette. He relaxes as he takes another drag from the cigarette, The man looked to be in his early twenties he currently wore a black suit that was carelessly put on. The suit is wrinkled but the man didn't care he was tired from last nights activities. He looks behind him, a man with white hair and pale skin was relaxing in the bed he was tangled in the blanket. The man was naked and he slept without a care in the world.

The man takes one more drag out of his cigarette and puts it out in a container. He walks to his right and goes into the hotel bathroom. There is a large mirror there he tries fix his suit to make himself more presentable. His hands to comb through his short spiky brown hair to make it look decent.

He nods while examining himself in the mirror, his suit has less wrinkles and his hair seemed to look ok. Now he goes back into front room and grabs his keys off the TV stand that was in front the bed. He will have to check out the hotel.

Oh yeah the man he came with, he didn't catch his name… The man decides to find a piece of paper to leave a note for him. He goes into the drawer next to the window and searches for a piece of paper. He finds a scrap of paper big enough to write a short note, a pen in his pocket so he grabs the pen and starts to write.

'Sorry I have to leave for work, thanks for last night.' Hmm, should he give the other man his number?

He turns his head to the sleeping man thinking, said man was curled up in the sheets and was drooling. The brown haired man smiles amused and comes to his decision. Well last night was a nice change in his life, so he quickly writes down his number. Looking at his watch he checks his back pocket to make sure he has his wallet after confirming he has it. He puts the paper on the wooden furniture on the right of the bed. He looks back one last time and smiles again then he closes the door to start the journey to his home


	2. Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata talks to Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait hope you like it! Komaeda's perspective next chapter.

The man calls a cab since he forgot that he hitched a ride with his friend before calling taking a cab to the hotel. While riding in the cab he looks around, since he is closer to his neighborhood he sees the broken down buildings, homeless men. The skies seem darker the closer to his home, but he doesn't mind where he lives since his boss helped him get the place even if it's in a bad neighborhood. The cab stops in the parking lot in from of his apartment building. The brown haired man pays the cab driver and waves his goodbye. His apartment is on the second floor he walks up the stairs and enters into his home.

There is not much that stands out in apartment it has a couch in the living room and the small kitchen when you walk into next room. The living room has a tv that is on top of a small desk. He walks into his home and walks to his left going down the short hallway. He turns right into his room to get a fresh suit, after getting a new suit he looks up to clock. 5:30 am shows on the clock, good he had time to get to work. The man irons his new suit and sets it on the his bed. 

Walking out the room goes to bathroom and starts to take a shower, He looks down at himself making sure he didn’t have too many bite makes from last nights endeavors. Only a few light marks on his shoulder, he could feel a small ache on his upper back, most likely scratches.

He shrugs it doesn’t hurt too much just a reminder of what happened last night. Grabbing a towel from the rack and wraps it around his waist. While drying himself he sees his phone had rung when he walks back into his room, he checks his missed calls. His friend, Soada, phone number. He puts on his suit and calls Soda's number.

“Hajime! Where have you been, I kept trying to call you!” Hajime flinches at the volume of his friend's voice. He chuckles when he hears the other man complaining that he should have told him where he was going last night.

“Sorry Soda I slept at a hotel last night.” He explains calmly though he blushes lightly thinking about last night even though his memories of it was blurry from the alcohol he had.

“Oh come on, you could have text me where you were going. I waited inside the bar for you to come back and now you tell me you slept at hotel!?” Souda exclaims his voice clearly has the sound of irritation. 

“Let me guess you didn't get much sleep last night anyway I bet you got with someone.” 

“Um… yeah I did get with someone.” Hajime chuckles nervously knowing his answer is going to make his friend mad. 

“Damn it! I guessed right you abandoned me to have sex with some stranger!” Hajime cringes at his sad tone the brown haired man feels guilty for leaving his friend at the bar. 

“I'm sorry Soda I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight.” Hajime goes to his car while talking to Soda.

“I promise to make it up to you we can play some video games after I'm done with my job what do you say?”

“Fine, I want ice cream too, it will heal my scars of being abandoned. You're buying for both of us.” 

Hajime grins as he gets in his car and puts on his seat belt “He he alright see ya later.” 

“Hmph, See ya.”

Hajime hangs up his phone and starts his car, he checks his watch and it shows the time is 6:15. Time to go to work.


	3. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :. Here is the chapter from Komaeda's perspective. Also thanks for all the comments/Kudos/bookmarks! I love all the feedback I'm getting, I love you all!

The feeling of waking up naturally is always relaxing to Komaeda. He blinks slowly his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the room. Stretching his arms he lets out a yawn, he realizes two things. 

One he is naked, and Two he is not in his home. 

As his mind catches him up to speed on what happened last night, his face heats up a blush prominent on his cheeks. Looking around he notices that there is a note on the desk to the left of the bed. 

He reads the note, a smiles appears on his lips when he sees the other man's number. Seems the man was interested in him, Komaeda was glad for that since last night was a nice change of pace in his busy life. 

Speaking of being busy he had to get home. Getting out of bed he feels a dull ache in his lower back, he cringes at the pain but ignores it. He stumbles to get his clothes that was a mess on the floor. While putting on his clothes he digs into his pocket. In pocket is his cellphone and wallet, he grabs it to call a number. The ring goes off once and he hears a familiar voice.

“Yes, Mr. Komeada?”

“Hey Mataur, can you pick me up?”

“Yes sir.”

Komaeda tells him the address and the man gives a brief 'I will be there in five minutes' before hanging up. It is good thing that Mataur never questioned what Komaeda does and is always professional when it came getting his job done. 

He is the perfect butler.

Komeada makes sure he grabs the note that the brown haired man left and puts it in his wallet. He checks that he has everything, and then leaves the hotel room.


	4. The Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butler is here to pick up Komeada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised people like this story, thanks again for the nice comments. Live Long and Prosper!

Komeada waits in the hotel lobby for Mataur to arrive. He already gave a woman at the front desk the key card to his hotel room. So now he is sitting on one of the couches that was here for his butler to arrive.

Going into his wallet he looks at the note the man gave him with a grin. Not many people would give their number to a stranger they just had a one night stand with but the spiky haired man proved to be different. It's pretty funny to think about but then again Komaeda was very interested in him. Someone did something out of the norm was a plus in his book.

A loud vibrating sound goes off in his pocket he picks up his cell phone. It's Mataru's number he answers the call.

Mataur speaks his voice is calm and professional. “Mr Komeada, I'm parked in front of the hotel.”

“Alright I will be there in a second.” Komaeda hangs up his phone and gets up from his spot. Stuffing all the items he had into his pocket he proceeds to the sliding doors. Walking outside he stops at the pick up drive way after he spots A long black limo. The limo had a logo for his company painted on each side of the car. 

“Protect Hope” is the name of the buisness there are not many people that can say they made millions of dollars at the age of 23. Then again his luck has carried him this far so he can go farther 

A tall man stood in front of the limo it was Mataur, he is waiting patiently for Komeada. Komeada approaches his butler, and Mataur nods to him. Even in the morning Maturu was also prepared for his orders which he appreciates. 

With Mataur's prowess he can easily carry out his duties with skill no regular person can do. His appearance is that of a well built athlete, he wore an all black suit and he has silk back black that showed handsome features. Mataur calmly begins to speak.

“Good Morning, Mr. Komeada I hope you had a good night.”

“Yeah I did, How is everything at my home?”

“Everything is in order at the mansion, Mr. Imari was concerned on what you were doing last night. He thinks that spending time on “needless entertainment” is very trivial.”

Komeada frowns at that statement but keeps his composure for the most part.

“I will have let him know that not everything is pointless, he always hated when I go out to have fun.”

“Yes, I understand Mr. Imari has different opinions of what you do... We should get to your home Mr, Komeada, the cold temperature is not good for your health.” 

Komaeda nods still he didn't realize it was getting colder until Mataur said something. The gray sky is starting to show some of the sun but there is a cool breeze going through the air. Mataur opens the last door on the limo and Komaeda sits down in the leather seat. After Komeada is in the car Mataur closes the door. 

Mataur goes into the driver seat and starts the car, the limo takes off to the destination of Komeada's home.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komeada's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, here’s an update for this story. I’m sorry it took so long I have been sick for a while. I won’t bore you with the details, just know I’m back in full health. As a reward for your patience I’m going to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy!

Komeada steps out of the open limo door, and looks up to see his large mansion in view. The mansion was five story house that is wide enough stretch across three blocks. Two water fountains in front of each side of the house. The lawn is kept together with clean cut grass and flowers of each color that gather around trees that that are near the long gate. 

There is a concrete path that cars can drive on that leads to the front of the mansion. Komeada starts his short walk to his front door with Mataur who follows behind him. Mataur opens the large door for Komeada, and the shorter man enters and is greeted by all of his maids and butlers.

“Good morning, Mr Komaeada!” They all greet Komeada while bowing in unison. Each one of these maids had skills beyond what normal people can do. The maids has black and white frilly dresses while the butler had black suits. 

Komeada smiles to them, “Good morning to you all, I trust you all are doing your jobs well?”

“Yes!” They all respond with enthusiasm, each one of them has a smile on their face. 

“Good, Anything to report?”

One maid steps forward and bows slightly. 

“Yes Sir, It seems that Mr Imari is here to see you.”

With that statement Komeada’s mood has soured.

“Ah, Where is he now?” Komeada’s tone clearly changed into an irritable one.

The maid squirms at the shift in tone, she keeps her head bowed.

“He is in the Party Lounge.” 

“I see, thanks for telling me. You are all dismissed.” 

Everyone quickly goes to their station to avoid Komeada’s wrath.

“Mataur, come with me.” 

“Yes Sir.”

They both go up the long staircase and briskly walk down the hall. The second to last room with the golden plate attached to the door reads “Party Lounge”. Komeada grips the handle and pushes open the door.

Inside is a large bar with table top games in different areas. There is a man sat at the bar with a glass in his hand. He is wearing a brown suit with brown dress pants. His red hair is the most striking thing about him it’s short and unkempt. The man looks back to see Komeada and smiles.

“I see you made it back in one piece, Nagito...”


	6. Gafo Imari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Komaeda knows.

“… Hello Uncle Gafo what are you doing here?”

Komaeda calmly puts on a fake smile, he is irritated to see Gafo. Gafo Imari is his uncle that happens to love messing with Komaeda. Getting into fights with his staff, trying to control what Komaeda does the list of inconveniences goes on. Komaeda was foolish to keep Gafo in his life, the man was nothing but trouble. He is apart of Komaeda’s family that actually helped him in some ways to become what he grew up to be. 

Whether it was for better or for worst. 

Gafo smiles at the two other men in the room looking slightly buzzed from the alcohol he is drinking.

“You Know, Nagito, I’m upset you didn't tell me where you went last night. Are you going to tell me where you went?”

Komaeda is quiet for a few minutes giving his uncle an irritated look.

“I don’t have to tell you everything I do, Uncle. If you need something to do other than bothering in my own home, you can at least call me for a visit. ”

“Surprise visits are way more fun, seeing your reaction each time is the height of my day, Nephew. Besides what yours is mine.”

Gafo states this as he sips his drink his dark red eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Or are you forgetting that, Nagito?”

Komaeda sneers at his uncle for a few seconds but then puts on a neutral expression. 

“You can say that all you want Uncle but don’t think this changes anything this is my house. You can visit when you want but at least tell me when you do. Also don’t cause trouble anymore than you already have. Let’s go Mataur I have to get ready for the day.” 

Komaeada almost stomps out of the room and Matuar bows slightly to Gafo giving him a brief “excuse us”.

Gafo is smiling to himself entertained by the exchange just knowing that he can push is nephew’s buttons. Komaeda has been his source of entertainment for years so he won’t let that go anytime soon.

“Let’s see who wins our little game, Nagito.”


	7. Texts and Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda texts Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Here is a chapter

Komeada dismisses Mataur and goes into his private bedroom which could be considered a lounge with a king size bed with a white cover, and multiple couches and other pieces of funiture. He goes into his closet getting a brown suit and laying it on the bed. Going into his pokects he empties them, puting his wallet, keys, and cell phone on the bed. Then he walks into his private bathroom and takes a quick shower. After leaving the bathroom he puts on his suit, he then grabs his cell phone and wallet.

He opens his wallet and grabs the note that the man he was with last night left him. He puts the number that was written there, Komeada smiles and decides to text him.

‘Hey um this the guy you were with last night at the hotel ’

He sits on the couch waiting for a reply. 

Ding!

He checks his new message.

‘Heya! Sorry I couldn't stay long at the hotel had to work, Could you tell your name I was too drunk to remember! Sorry!’

Komeada chuckles not offended in the least since he was pretty drunk himself.

‘My name is Komaeda Nagito, What’s yours?’

‘Hinata Hajime, Now we finally know each others names before I knew your name I was going to start giving you a nickname.”

‘Oh? What would that be?’

“‘White Teddy Bear’ you looked cute when were sleeping and your hair looked floofy so I thought of that… That’s weird isnt it...”

Komaeda is grinning ear to ear.

‘It’s Cute’

‘”Haha Well I have something I want ask, Are you free on Saturday?”

Komeada gets up and checks his calendar on his wall he has nothing going on that day.

‘Yeah’

‘Good Would you like to go out with me to the movies or something?’

Komeada smiles and texts him back.

‘Of course’

‘Great! I have to get back to work but I will text you later! Cya!’

‘Alright later.’

Komeada is grinning and moves to leave his room to do his own work for his company.


	8. Hinata's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata at his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: chapter incoming

 

Hinata is sitting down in a chair at his desk filling out paper work for a student’s application. He works at Hope Peaks Academy as a paid intern which is enjoyable but the paper work gets tedious. So when he gets a text from the man he was with last night it was nice to have a distraction.

 

While texting the other man he smiles relaxing into his desk chair. So the cute fluffy haired man is named Komaeda Nagito huh? Hinata decides to ask Komaeda on a date so he can actually remember each detail about the man.

 

With one last text he tells Komaeda that he has to get back to work, a few minutes later his boss walks into his room.

 

His boss Naegi Makoto is the one who helped Hinata to get his apartment and has been a great boss to him. He met Naegi when he was younger from all the things he could remember he was the nicest person he has met. He is strict but fair and helped him when he got out of school.

 

Naegi smiles walking to the front of Hinata’s desk

 

“Good Morning Hinata, how is the paper work coming along?”

 

“I’m working on it slowly but surely. I wish there wasn’t so much.”

 

“Don’t worry I know you will get it done in to time! Just another two hours and it will be lunch time today did you bring any to eat?”

 

“No I’m going to get something from the cafeteria I hope something is edible.”

 

“Don’t say things like that the staff makes amazing food.”

 

“Haaa I’m just having flashbacks of my high school experience.”

 

“It couldn't have been that bad… right?”

 

“Yes, Yes it was.”

 

Naegi laughs.

 

 

“Well I will let you get back to work that paper work isn't going to finish itself!”

 

Hinata sighs shaking his head he then smiles to Naegi

 

“Alright see you later boss.”

 

Naegi waves to Hinata and leaves the room.

 

Well time to get back to doing paper work.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Ice Cream Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata takes Soda to get some ice cream

Hinata arrives at his home after work, after emptying his pockets, he takes a shower changing into his casual clothes. Going into his room he picks up his cellphone and texts Soda asking him is he ready to get some ice cream. A message pops up on Hinata’s screen telling him he can come get him now.

Hinata grabs a brown jacket from his closest but doesn’t put it on since it’s not that cold yet but with this kind of weather where it goes from hot to cold on certain days you never know. He gets his wallet, phone and keys, then walks outside the apartment door proceeds to lock it. Hinata goes into his car and drives to Soda’s home.

Soda is sitting on his porch when Hinata arrives, Soda give Hinata a quick wave while approaching the passenger door. Hinata unlocks the door the other man opens it and sits down. He closes the door and puts on his seat belt. 

Soda glares at Hinata.

“What’s up Mr. abandon your best friend?”

Hinata frowns “You’re still mad about that? I said I was sorry!”

“Yes I’m going to hold it against you until we get ice cream. Also Make sure you tell me about the guy you decided to abandon for.” Soda pouts while folding his arms.

 

Hinata grins “Fine let’s be on our way.”

Hinata drives to the Ice cream parlor called Daily Queen and they both enter the store. They order there ice cream and as promised Hinata pays for it. They sit down and begin to enjoy their sweet treat while talking.

“So who is the guy you were with, do you ever know his name?” Soda questions.

“Yeah I do I gave him my number before I left, His name is Komeada Nagito.”

“Wait a second! I’ve heard that name before! He is one the of riches men in the world that started a business at a young age!

“… How do you know that?”

“Because I keep track of celebrities as a hobby unlike you who stays in his own little world.”

“I happen to not care too much about people status in the world, Anyway I guess that’s interesting though it doesn't matter that he’s rich I just want to get to know him. So I asked him on a date.

“What!? He must be trying to lure you in to murder you for fun!”

“Where did you get that from!?”

“Celebrities are dangerous when they have power over people. I’m just looking out for you Hajime believe me.

“I think you need to do more research from something other than random articles...”

After chatting for a little while longer Hinata drives Soda home and says his goodbye. Hinata goes home to do his chores for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the big date!


End file.
